


The Fragrance Of Defeat.

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fight Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Major Klaus can recognize the thief Eroica even by smell. But he cannot admit it.





	The Fragrance Of Defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I suck at making summaries.
> 
> This is another little fanfic I wrote. Again, if you find mistakes or weird expressions, remember English is not my language.

\- You are there, Eroica. I can sniff your disgusting perfume all over the room.

So he did recognize his smell. He has been lying. Lord Gloria already knew it but this only helps to confirm it.

He slides down from the intricate ceiling beam and lands on the floor with an elegant, graceful gambol. Klaus doesn't even look surprised. The blonde tosses his hair back in an exquisite gesture. 

\- There you are - Klaus mumbles, pulling his cigarette box out and placing one between his lips.

\- Here I am - Dorian does a little inclination of his head, almost bowing- And dear Major, I realize you have indeed lied to me... - He sighs, twirling a curl around his finger, taking a long appreciative look at the glorious Man In Purple that he was hoping to steal before his rightful owner arrived.

\- Oh is that so - Klaus sounds deliberately uninterested as he lits his cigarette.

\- It is so. You do recognize my scent... - The Lord glances at the brunette man, seductively.

Klaus freezes, cigarette still not lit and doesn't move until the light in his hand heats his fingers too much. 

\- What the fuck are you talking about? - he asks, now profoundly annoyed.

Dorian smirks and plods towards the Major, and links his hands on his back.

\- "I can close my eyes and pretend you're anyone else. I give a shit about who does it. You're not fucking special. So don't look so triumphant" - Dorian impersonates Klaus flawlessly, and Klaus remembers. He turns red and the Earl can't help but chuckle.

\- What's with that? - he growls - I have no fucking idea what you're talking about! 

\- Oh, I think you know... - Dorian purrs near his face.

\- NEIN! 

But he does.

It was... Perhaps the first time Lord Gloria ever fought him back. He showed he had guts. That was something.

Usually he was always interfering with Klaus but truth is more than once he was quite a helpful assistance. That time though... Klaus was very frustrated. That imbecile scrooge did it AGAIN, made copies of secret files to sell them and some ended up on the KGB's hands. It was the Earl's fault of course. He never punished his subordinates. And so Klaus got furious with Dorian, even if he would have loved to kick that stingy bug's ass. He went all the way to Lord Gloria's castle to threaten him in his own boudoir.

\- You fucking queer, it's all your goddamn fault!! How bastard can you be?! - he yelled at Dorian, pushing him so hard that he almost fell.

\- W-what?! - Dorian looked horrified.

\- It is your fault! You and your fucking men always interfering with me!! Whatever did I do to you, wanker?! Why you fuck me up every single time?! 

He slapped Lord Gloria's face with tremendous strength. A punch given with such strength would have loosen all of his teeth. Dorian was terrified but in his eyes there was a new spark Klaus never saw before. That made him even more angry but when he stepped forward, Dorian's fist stopped him. First, the pain, then the surprise made him stand still for minutes, holding his jaw and looking at him incredulous. 

He reacted again and jumped to take his revenge, but Dorian fought back. They ended up fist fighting like two young men during a football quarrel, and perhaps it was the surprise factor that made Klaus lose it. He found himself laying on his back, being straddled by endless legs, golden curls caressing his face and long, thin fingers curling around his neck, choking him. He got a grip on the Earl's wrists but the man was amazingly strong. Perhaps adrenaline helped to it. He looked at him and saw those blue eyes, that cruel, hideous stare, a little blood thread coming out of the corner of his lips. 

Klaus was fighting back at first but soon he was struggling. Suffocation was making him desperate and all he could do in his dispair was to get a fistful of soft, blond curls and pull, which did nothing but force a prurient moan off the Lord's mouth. Klaus looked up again and noticed arousal on the Earl's eyes. Not only that, he felt a hard bulge pressing firmly against his lower stomach.

He felt humiliated. He felt abused. Raped. And... Scared. He was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. He tried inhaling deeply through his nose. It worked perhaps yet his throat was closed. Also, that smell. Roses, but mixed with a natural masculine scent that belonged only to that foppish queer. He growled angrily, and closed his eyes. Kicking the air, he was terrified. He was going to die, there. The Earl of Gloria was going to kill him. He was THERE. On the edge. 

Klaus closed his eyes even tighter. He felt... That hard bulge rocking against him, and heard soft breathing noises. The fucker was wanking against him! Piece of fucking shit, goddamn thief. He... Could breathe suddenly. Through his nose. And that smell... He wasn't being choked that hard but still, it was dangerous. And those noises. Little soft angry moans. 

Fucking bastard! Perverted, inverted rapist! He felt his own groin tensing. No... No...

He was getting hard and there was no remedy. He was enjoying it. He growled with his eyes shut and then a guttural moan escaped his mouth.

Dorian surely heard and moved... Only to press his hardness not on Klaus' stomach but his own groin, grinding them against each other. The Lord moaned loud and libidinous, tightening the grip on Klaus' neck. The Major was half shocked half eager for it not to ever stop...

And it did not. Lord Gloria thrusted and rubbed down slowly at first but it became faster and faster. Klaus moaned helplessly and suddenly the Earl was making irregular movements and noises, certainly reaching an orgasm. But Klaus didn't finish until he felt Dorian leaning down and licking his lips. It was then when his hips jerked and he ruined his underwear, growling furiously and indignant, feeling raped yet... Fucking relieved that finally that stupid wanker made him cum. He wasn't very aware of what he was doing when he also licked back.

It wasn't until the last wave of pleasure subdued that Dorian pulled his hands away and lifted up with a sophisticated jolt, placing himself at a safe distance. Klaus didn't get up nor opened his eyes right away. It took him a moment to recover from the terror of having succumbing to such sick perversions.

He finally got up, feeling sorry and sticky, and looked up at the Earl, who already wiped the blood away from his lip and grinned, jubilant. He felt irrational hate towards him, that slender and soft looking figure who just turned him into a submissive bitch for his own amusement and joy - even worse, caused in HIM a joy he never expected to feel. Pleasure, that was even more repulsive.

The smell of the bastard was impregnated on his clothes, his nose, his skin. There was saliva on his lips that wasn't his own and he wiped it with his sleeve.

\- The fuck are you laughing at - he asked, seething.

\- Not laughing... - the blonde lifted his hands with a peaceful expression - But this moment shall never be forgotten...

\- You fucking bastard! You tried to killed me and also... Did... THAT!!! - He threatened Dorian again but the idiot just smiled, eyes closed.

\- Tell me you did not like it, for I find your lies most delightful - he sighed.

\- What... No, I did not like it!!

\- Delightful...

He looked at him, and the feeling inside him was unbearable. He was defeated then, how he'd never been before. The ultimate weakness moment, failed in a mission, failed in a quarrel, and failed in not giving in with that thief. He lost the battle finally. All of the battles in one day.

He wanted to fight him again but what for? It'd be absolutely pointless now.

But he couldn't just let him win, not just like that.

\- Well... Lord Gloria, some things are impossible to dissimulate, eh? I did like that, as you noticed.

Dorian couldn't avoid looking surprised. He opened his mouth as if he were to speak but words died in his lips.

\- Yeah, I did. So what? It was just like jerking off, not the big deal - Klaus shrugged and he looked so sincere that Dorian's pride fell to the floor.

\- Not... The big deal? Pardon me? - He asked, raising an eyebrow and also raising Klaus' satisfaction.

\- Ja, I am a man of flesh and bone after all, you rub there and I get stiffy too. I'm no doctor, Eroica, but those things are known. Even an airhead like you should know. At least out of practice.

He almost smiled at the indignation painted on the Earl's face, decorating his pale cheeks with a pink blush.

\- You... You actually seem to have a peculiar taste, Major. Do you fancy being suffocated? - a pretty counterattack.

\- Guess so. 

\- ... - a defeated looking Eroica was another hidden pleasure to Klaus - I can always do it again... - And now he was showing some vulnerability.

Klaus snorted.

\- Try again and I will shoot you. What the fuck do you think? That I can be fags with you? You think I'm a queer like you just because I got hard? Could have been a woman, could have been G that I have no fucking idea what he or she or what the fuck is. It's a natural response, Lord Gloria.

Dorian slightly winced at his words. Klaus knew why. He could take personal insults already because he was used to it. But he didn't like when Klaus made homophobic comments about anyone else.

\- I... Don't believe you. You knew it was me...

\- I closed my eyes, stupid.

\- But it was me! You knew! You felt me! I... Look like me! - Dorian walked towards him, and he looked even more offended than when the fight started.

\- I can close my eyes and pretend you're anyone else. I give a shit about who does it. You're not fucking special. So don't look so triumphant... - Klaus shrugged.

\- But... My smell! My curls, you pulled my hair!

\- Women also have long hair, Eroica. I like curly haired brunettes. And the smell, well, I don't pay much attention to those foppish things. Get over it.

The blonde man looked genuinely hurt. Klaus almost wanted to apologize. He really did. But that would be another lost battle that he didn't intend to lose so he just sighed.

\- Think I had enough of you now. I just came to kick your ass for screwing my mission. I guess this bonus can be taken as an apology. 'S okay. What else can one expect of such a play boy? - he deliberately ignored that painful look in Dorian's eyes- Get the fuck out of my life, I'm warning you. If I ever see you again, it will be too soon. Ruin my plans again and I'll ruin you. You heard?

Silent nod. Klaus marched out of the castle ignoring shameful glances and never saw Dorian again until now.

He blinks a few times, fading the memories away and find those blue eyes starring at him with amused interest. He startles.

\- You remembered, Major... - he purrs.

Klaus only narrows his eyes and nods. And that smell penetrates his nose without asking for permission. Oh, if everything were that simple...

\- So you do pay attention... - Dorian smirks again.

Another nod.

\- I work for intelligence. I must have sharp senses...

\- So surely you were aware not only of my scent but also the shape of my thighs, the strength of my fingers, the softness of my curls, you even managed to calculate the length of my cock! - there's again a cruel look in the Earl's eyes and Klaus is almost about to squirm. But it bothers him. Mostly because it's true. It also pains that the bastard is almost as big as himself, only that thinner. And he's not thinking about body structure, precisely.

He nods before he decides whether to deny it or not.

Dorian laughs and pins him against the closest wall. Klaus doesn't offer the slight resistance, he even smiles vaguely.

\- I was thinking about taking the Man In Purple as a personal vendetta but surely I can come up with a better idea... - Dorian leans forward, speaking against those smoker's lips.

\- I may like what you do... - Klaus dares to say.

\- You may like it if it were a woman or any other gender... - He squints, defiantly.

\- I... - Klaus is taking aback- That was... 

\- I know what it was... - Dorian leans so close that the Major feels the shape of his lips. He closes his eyes, waiting to meet the Earl's lips but the kiss never comes. On the contrary, the younger man pulls back and walks away.

Klaus looks shocked and confused and walks to stop the man.

\- What was that? What is wrong with you? - he is the offended one now and Dorian is the amused one.

\- I enjoyed your lie, Major. And so, as you said, you ain't gonna be fags with me. So I leave now, and if I ever see you again it will be too soon... 

The corner of his lips raise in a mocking smile and Klaus feels like punching him. But on top of it, there's shame because he showed vulnerability now, and all for nothing. Lord Gloria is leaving.

\- Listen you! - he yells, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

\- No, you listen. I'm tired of your arrogance. I will no longer stalk you, unless you want me to do so. Say if you do. It's now or never - Dorian says, and he is firm and confident.

\- Nein.

\- Then farewell.

He can't... Mean it.

\- Wait! 

Dorian turns around again, raising an eyebrow.

\- ... - He doesn't know what to say. He didn't plan anything, the word just escaped his lips.

\- So?

\- ... I... Do recognize your perfume. How could I not, you... Wanker, you are the only man I know that smells like that... - he admits but he doesn't sound particularly annoyed.

\- How is that?

\- Like that. Like... Yourself. 

\- Is it any good? - Dorian gets closer, curious and mischief glimmering in his eyes.

\- Guess so... Yeah... Yes, is gut. 

He looks down. Now there is no turning back. He knows what's next. Dorian will try to push him and force him to trigger his depravities. He'll be choked and abused and he'll love it. He'll feel humiliated and used and that will turn him on. No one ever made him feel like that. How sick.

But no. He feels two long hands cupping his face and he looks at him. Dorian's eyes are full of adoration. That's so sick! So... 

It shouldn't feel right. It's even worse than having choking kinks.

But when the Earl presses his lips on his, his heart skips a beat. Dorian must feel equally amazed. This kiss has been yearned for years. He notices Dorian's irregular breathing and the slight trembling of his body.

"You really like me this much?" Klaus thinks. "After all I've done to you?". And it's almost painful, that... Warm, loving feeling when he holds onto the ridiculously handsome man's waist and kisses him back tenderly, inhaling deeply and well aware that this is him, it's Lord Gloria, the Earl of Gloria. Eroica. Dorian. He is the man. It's okay to feel okay.


End file.
